


Rise

by Bluepaw265



Series: Remember? [8]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: (Once you've read the 10 oneshots you'll understand), AU start of season 8, An ordinary life, Gen, Kai is alone when he gets the call (no Zane), Literally no spoilers (that's apart from everything else previously mentioned), Ninja business that hurts, Quite literally alone Kai...unless you count mentioned friends, So...angst, That won't be mentioned again...or not?, The beginning...OF THE END!, Wishing for difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluepaw265/pseuds/Bluepaw265
Summary: It's hard to rise after a devastating fall.But it's okay. Kai can do it...even if he doesn't want to./ /The AU where Kai is reminded that he can never be normal, and feels foolish because of it.





	Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go...AU season 8. The beginning, anyway.

**_ Rise _ **

It’s hard to rise after a devastating fall.

He’s been above the others for so long he’s forgotten how easy-going it is to be back in the middle – no stress, no obligations, no action; a vacation, if he wanted to put it mildly.

But vacations must come to an end. Kai knows that, but it’s hard. Now that all his friends know his secret, he’s been finding it more and more difficult to adapt.

It’s ok, though. At the end of the ninth month, he was sent away from anywhere near Ninjago to go and look for Wu. Alone.

And he’s happy with that. He’s away from everything. He can restart – at least for a while, anyway. Here, in this small village, no one knows he’s a Ninja. No one knows he’s famous. And, most importantly, no one thinks he’s someone important – he’s a traveller to them, and that’s all he can ask for.

It’s refreshing, to be nobody again.

Three months, he’s there. He’s made new (ordinary) friends (who help him when he’s feeling down). He’s found himself a new (ordinary) job (hunting animals is easy, and it’s only better that he can search for Wu while he’s doing it). He’s seen the (ordinary) beautiful things in life that he once overlooked and took for granted (he was selfish and arrogant, then. Now, he’s forever stuck with seeing the full picture).

He wants to stay. Really, he does. In another reality, perhaps. Maybe when he’s finally out of the Ninja business, he could settle down here. It’s hard to think about when that would happen, though.

Inevitably, that’s what brings him out of the vacation. Ninja business.

Ninja business that hurts.

He’s relaxing in the small towns’ café when he feels it. A tingling sensation centring around his right shoulder.

He knows that feeling well. It’s been over a year since he’s felt it, and it isn’t ( _will never be_ ) a welcome tingle.

That tingle brought pain, misery, and death. A never-ending cycle until things ended how they’re meant to be.

_No!_ He can’t do this again. He’s finally found his way and now...

_It’s going to repeat._

Kai manages to exit the café in record time and make it into the forest before the pain starts.

It’s sudden. The tingling mark begins to become embedded into his skin, and it sizzles, burning. He grits his teeth, unwilling to scream.

But he knows it’ll only get worse.

And it does. The pain escalates further until it’s utter agony, and now he’s on his knees, panting, eyes shut, teeth clenched so tight he’s only distantly afraid they’ll snap.

But that’s all it is. A distant thought, his head filled with a fog that won’t let go until the process is complete.

He’s fallen. Down, down, down. Back into the safety of normality.

But he’s a ninja. He’s famous. He’s Times’ Champion.

He can’t be normal. Won’t ever _be_ normal.

The thought is seared inside his brain, much like the number now forever etched into his skin.

Kai wipes the tears from his eyes as he stands, holding his upper arm, turning his tender shoulder to see the number one scorched into his skin, the mark glowing bright, smoke rising from the ‘tattoo’.

The Fire Ninja doesn’t have to wait long for Pixal to contact him.

“Kai, Lloyd requires your attention in Ninjago.” Her monotone voice crackles through his communicator, and he lets out a shaky breath. “Are you ok? Have I caught you at a bad time?”

“Fine.” He replies automatically, wincing as his new mark throbs when he lifts his arm. “Tell Lloyd I’ll be there as soon as possible.” The communication device clicks off, and he sighs.

He doesn’t want to leave. He likes it here. All this normality he’s grown accustom to.

But he’s a ninja. The Master of Fire. Somebody who will – _has to_ – fight while others run.

He’s fallen so far down. So far, he’s afraid he won’t be able to climb back up.

But that’s all he can do. Now, he has to rise. Rise above the crevasses in the Earth, above the roaring blizzards, above the crackling lightning.

To save his family, to save his friends, to save Ninjago, he _must_ be the best he can be.

He’ll repeat it a thousand times if he has to. He’ll protect them. All of them.

Because, this time, his brothers _know_.

And, this time, things are going to be different.

He can feel it.


End file.
